1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pattern recognition and more particularly to a novel system which is useful in identifying shapes of various objects and patterns.
2. Description of Prior Art
According to a typical prior-art system of pattern recognition, the contour of an object under observation is first analyzed by the spatial analysis, followed by replacement of the analyzed contour line by infinitesimal line segments. Line functions of the line segments are then computed by the method of least squares, thereby to determine the edge lines.
Finding functions for infinitesimal line segments of a contour line, which is an essential part of the prior-art system, invariably involves very complicated time-consuming processes, requiring a sophisticated apparatus. Furthermore, any complicated shapes which are impossible to express in terms of line functions cannot be identified by a system of the type just discussed.